


【武战道/mob傲】行朱

by Driftandsea



Category: Arc of War
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftandsea/pseuds/Driftandsea
Summary: 涉及录像/路人x傲长空/药物/迷奸/侮辱性语言
Kudos: 11





	【武战道/mob傲】行朱

“我说，真的不会出问题吗？”

蹲在地上摆弄工具箱的男人闻言回头，看了看那个躺在床上沉眠的青年，又看了看站在旁边的同伴，鼻腔里哼出一声不屑的嗤笑。

“怎么，现在开始打退堂鼓了？以前没见你胆子这么小，杀人越货的事儿你又不是没干过，这次又不用你逃命，雇主事事都安排妥了，这么好的买卖你打着灯笼也找不着。”

“话虽如此.....”最初发话的男人也噎了声，解开了皮带的扣子，把它抽下来扔在地上。然后爬上房间中央的大床，将手指挨上青年的脸颊。掌下的脸庞称得上英俊，眉目舒朗，放在哪里都能吸引不少异性的目光。他也在宣传中看过这张脸，年轻的先锋总是掩不住意气风发，金目里的光焰如日轮碎屑。不过此时傲长空闭着眼睛，安静得像虚影。只有脸颊上因药物和酒精作用产生的微红，让他看起来不类同于雕塑。

这一会儿功夫，收拾工具的那个也转过身来，摊开双手，让卧在手掌上的东西扑棱棱的飞起来。那是七八个悬浮式摄像头，小小的螺旋桨带着它们在房间里四散开来，很快便按照设定高低错落的把床围了一圈。男人把那个箱子拎起来往床头柜上一放，又取出两个收音装置，分别摁在床头的墙上和床尾，调整好了角度，便也跟着坐在了床上，仔细的打量起能源之城的年轻先锋。“这么一瞧，他长得是不错，不怪有人出大价钱叫我们做这档子事儿。”男人猥亵的捏了把青年胸脯上的肌肉，五指渐渐收紧，用力很大，在皮肤上留下一个红色的掌痕。最后他用手指捻着乳头向上扯弄，直到那里变的硬挺红肿，和旁边那个还柔软的乳尖形成鲜明的对比。

“叫我说，你还得谢谢雇主，毕竟能操未来的将军——说不准还是城主，也是千载难逢的机会了，别告诉我你不感兴趣。你不是常说玩男人和玩女人是不一样的爽法。”

谈话到此为止，药物的时效没有充裕到能够允许他们聊上半个晚上，再用半个晚上干正事。青年的双腿被分开，男人握着他的脚腕把他的腿折叠起来。露出后穴和还未兴奋起的阴茎。润滑剂被大量的淋在他的腿根、会阴及股间，把青年在灯光下的皮肤称的像淋了枫糖浆的松饼。男人就着这些黏腻冰冷的水液揉弄他的皮肤，指间拉出细长晶亮的丝状水线。他的同伴则掰开了青年的下巴，用束缚具使上下颌维持张开。倒是并不急着使用这个温暖潮湿的洞穴，而是先握着自己的阴茎，把膨起的深红色前端在傲长空脸上划过一遍。头端微腥的前液在青年的额头、眼窝与鼻梁上留下泛光的痕迹。那双唇被他自己的唾液和男人的体液浸润的越发红润，无助的张着，衬得口中的舌头越发柔软诱人。男人用手指夹着他的舌搅弄了一会儿，才把自己的性器送进傲长空的口腔。

起初还顾忌着，担心把对方的喉咙伤到，叫他发现端倪。但被温热口腔包裹的感觉实在太好，浅浅的抽插了几次之后，男人还是没能忍住，把自己往青年的喉口送去。含着粗大的异物本来就不怎么舒服，直侵入到喉咙更是让人有些呼吸不顺。傲长空蹙起眉来，口中的舌头也跟着动了动，似乎是想摆脱这种不适感。但他侧开的头颅和不安分的舌，反倒是更像一种服侍，如同在主动舔弄男人的阴茎一样，直让人想更猛更深的操弄他的嘴。男人拍拍他鼓胀的脸颊，表演般的挺起腰来。青年被憋得满脸通红，颤抖的睫毛下逐渐溢出晶亮的泪水来，在男人短暂的抽出阴茎时发出模糊的呜咽声。

他双股间的隐秘处也被亵玩着，冰冷的金属器具被送进他的穴口，缓慢的将那里撑开，药物不光让他无法醒来，还让他的肌肉放松，使这个过程更加快速。坐在他腿间的男人捉来一只悬浮摄像头，把它摁在穴口，拍摄嫩红色的内壁。接着他往傲长空的后穴里注了大量的润滑液，几乎要把那易拉罐大的瓶子挤空。男人把青年的下肢往上抬，让这些液体全都堵在他的身体里。润滑液在傲长空的肚子里撞来撞去，撑得他小腹也跟着微微隆起来。

“你看他。”男人笑着对自己的同伴说。“简直跟个被人操了一晚上的婊子一样，满肚子的精液。”

羞辱平日里高高在上的先锋似乎让他非常兴奋，胯间的性器胀成一幅狰狞的模样。男人狠狠的在傲长空的大腿后侧咬了几口，便把扩张器扯了下来，丢到一旁，穴口还没来得及闭上，便被迫接纳更过分的刑具。男人托着他的两瓣臀，一边揉捏手中的软肉，一边操弄着青年不住淌水的后穴。深插时黏腻的液体从穴口周围涌出来，股间和男人的囊袋上，随着性交的动作击打出响亮的水声。傲长空呜咽的声音变得更加颤抖和频繁，落在床单上的手指也轻微的抽搐着，似乎是想从梦境里逃离出来，却又在药物的作用下不能真正的清醒。他的腿根和体腔都发着抖，性器却感知到后穴里绵密灼热的快感，颤颤的挺立起来，跟着男人撞击的频率溅出一些液滴。操弄他口腔的男人把精液射在了他的脸上，那些腥气的浊液从他潮红的脸上滑下来，有一道顺着他的唇角落进了青年的嘴里。更多的则淌进他潮湿的发根。傲长空大口喘息着，从喉咙深处发出意味不明的呢喃和呻吟。暂且闲下来的人转而握住他的阴茎，手指摁着前端的小孔拨弄，另一只手圈住系带左右转动。在这种刺激之下，傲长空很快就在前后两种快感的催动下到达了高潮，后穴猛然缩紧，把在他身体里的那根阴茎也榨出了精液。

他们互换阵地又做了一次，把傲长空翻过来，变成面部朝下的体位，用工具箱里的绳子把他的腰捆在床上，双腿则用金属的伸缩管分开固定好，维持着一个臀部翘起，双腿打开的姿势，头颅则抬起来方便含着阴茎。之前灌进去的液体现在几乎全都流了出来，顺着大腿内侧滑到跪在床上双膝上，甚至在床单的凹陷上汪出了一小洼。年轻的先锋像个娃娃一样被玩弄，从唇瓣到乳头，再到后穴和臀部大腿后的皮肤，都可怜兮兮的红肿着。但他本人对这种行径一无所知，终其一生也未曾接触到那些在黑市里被贩卖、在私下流传着的录像。或许这行径本身就过于荒诞，以至于没有人想过出镜人是“真货”而非替身。

次日醒来觉得浑身酸软喉咙疼痛的先锋，把这种不适归结于昨日的宿醉，他仍像往日一样着好制服，在晨训时和师兄打了招呼。浑然不知有什么东西，和他臀上还未褪尽的指痕一样，在他看不见的地方缓慢滋长。


End file.
